


Welcome to Wonderland (Care for Some Tea?)

by istillcannotdeal



Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe- Seven Deadly Sins, Asylum, F/F, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Mental Illness, Morally Ambiguous Characters, Seven Deadly Sins, im sick while writing this, mental institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillcannotdeal/pseuds/istillcannotdeal
Summary: Based on "morally ambiguous characters" and Melanie Martinez's Mad Hatter. Taekook, yoonmin(seok), namjin and slight destiel. Mostly a BTS fic with some hints of destiel later on and the Seven Deadly Sins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Still_Internally_Screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Internally_Screaming/gifts).



> Hi!  
> I'm not totally sure what this will end up being, maybe with Supernatural and maybe with BTS, but it's sure to end up insane and dark. Warning not to read this if you don't like that stuff, watch the tags for warnings ❤️

_Taehyung groaned loudly, cold hands touching him in places no one should ever have been able to touch. An animal like scream escaped into the air, a foreign sound to close to be anyone but him. A laugh bounced back from somewhere in the distance._

 

"Piece of shit. Don't you know when to stop?"

 

_An all too familiar wetness stained his cheeks, the clang of metal against metal sounding. Taehyung screamed again, his throat sore and skin tingling with unwanted pain. The laughs started again, the cage locking as they left him in the darkness._

 

_"Aw, Taetae. You hurt or something? Come on, nothing will ever hurt you if you kill it. Just lean over, Taetae, just break past the bars. Metal can't stop you. Nothing can stop you."_

 

_Taehyung made a questionable noise, hurling himself into a corner of the cell._

 

_"Nothing can stop me~."_

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @apple storms on tumblr~


End file.
